Dearest
by jude mathis
Summary: Karena Ryouta dapat menemukan hatinya dengan mudah. [Kise, Kuroko]


_a.n: probably posting this up before i march straight into the hell of finals. originally intended to be written, based on the 30 prompts table, but hey, probably i'm that creative to come up with only 1 writer's choice prompt. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy. (and hooray for 50th fic!) _

...

001. Evidence

Bukti itu duduk di bibirnya yang ranum, dan di balik garis dagunya yang halus. Tersembunyi, seperti saat Kise yang menciumnya ke dini hari, penghabisan, ke dalam pagi-pagi yang sepi.

.

002. I'm here

Kadang, di tengah buku jari yang memutih memegang rail pembatas balkoni, Kise menatapnya nanar dan berkata gemetar, "Aku disini―_Kurokocchi_. Aku di sini."

_Jangan terus melihat menembusku._

.

003. Funeral

"Apa kau akan hadir di pemakamanku suatu hari nanti, kalau aku mati," Tanya Kise, matanya redup namun berkilat-kilat membuat Kuroko sedikit tersinggung olehnya. Di pemakaman pertama sensei SMP yang mereka hadiri, mereka berdua duduk di belakang ruang yang pintu-pintunya dibuka dan bau dupa menyerebak di udara.

"Kurasa tidak." Kuroko menjawab, meluruskan pandangannya ke depan setelah ia bersila di atas tatami.

Masa depan masihlah kata yang asing bergulir di bibirnya, bila itu yang Kise harapkan.

Namun kebenaran dari jawaban itu membuat Kuroko bergetar.

.

004. Puppy love

Satu hal yang membuat Kuroko tidak punya alasan lebih untuk mengganggu Kise adalah-cara si pirang itu menyukai anjing. Tidak ada refleks lari tunggang langgang ketika ia menggendong anjing husky mini itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah seseorang, misalnya, Kagami. Dan Kise, ia-

-hanya perlu menyapa dan menyasyangi anjing itu, yang tak bersuara barang sedikitpun semenjak pengunjung yang semakin reguler itu datang. Setelah Kise selesai dengan salamnya, ia mendongak dan pandangannya segera bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko dapat mendengar aduhan teman setimnya yang malang, tertohok _pass _oleng Kuroko yang ditenagai secara misterius. Misdireksi ternyata, juga dipengaruhi suasana hati pemainnya.

.

005. Gloves

Di musim dingin, Kise membelikannya sepasang sarung tangan rajutan, berwarna biru langit sampai ke ujungnya. Beberapa hari Kuroko menghiraukan benda itu terbaring di tumpukan paling atas pakaian musim dingin, menganggapnya sebagai pemborosan. Namun setelah salju turun dengan temperatur di bawah angka nol, tanpa pikir panjang ia menyambarnya dan bergegas menemui Kise yang sudah menunggu di luar.

.

006. Blackboard

Kuroko masih ingat, di hari kelulusan SMP, Kise tinggal di kelas dan menggambar wajah-wajah komikal di papan tulis kapur untuk mereka berdua. Satu untuk wajah Kise, dan satu untuk Kurokocchi.

Di antara gambar mereka, Kise menggambar sebuah payung* untuk berdua, dan mendekut sendiri olehnya.

_*refers to those umbrella stuff in japan_

.

007. Muse

Saat Aomine tertawa hingga terjungkal membaca wawancara Kise yang terbaru, Kuroko menyambar edisi itu dan meneliti halamannya.

Hint mengenai 'KEKASIH MISTERIUS KISE RYOUTA' bertaburan di sekitar wawancara yang diberondong oleh wartawan terhadap Kise, yang membuat Aomine menghapus titik air matanya dan menepuk pundak Tetsu.

.

008. Magic

"Tapi _Kurokocchi_," Kise merengek. "kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Memerlukan keajaiban agar dia memaafkanmu, Kise." Aomine merangkul bahu Tetsu, dan terkekeh padanya. Kise mendesis. _Bajingan._

.

009. Clean

Kadang Kise melihat bekas milkshake di celah mulut Kuroko, dan tanpa kasmaran mengulurkan tissue untuk menyapunya.

Kadang setelah ia meraih ujung baju Kuroko, ia menyadari bekas cokelat dari tangannya dan kemudian berusaha melapnya bersih.

Lain lagi ketika ia menghambat kontak dan menatap bibir Kuroko yang berbekas olehnya, dan ia maju untuk membasahinya lagi, dan lagi.

.

010. Secret

Kuroko tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa-siapa: ketika pertama-tama nama _'Tetsuya-' _ bergulir dari lidah Kise perutnya bergelonjak oleh lapar yang sama sekali lain. Wajahnya tetap datar, toh. Dan ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sepanjang sore itu.

Malam harinya, di depan cermin, Tetsuya menggulirkan silabel itu-_Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, _dan nama itu masih saja terasa asing di mulutnya. Pahit dengan bekas ciuman kecil yang Ryouta tempelkan di sudut mulutnya tadi, sebelum pergi.

.

011. Superstition

"Kalau aku menerbangkan cukup banyak pesawat kertas, maka perasaanku akan tersampaikan." Jelas Kise, sambil melemparkan satu lagi pesawat kertas kecil dari halaman coret-coretan eksak-seperti harapan yang diterbangkan ke udara. Harapan seperti itu-tidak realistis keluar dari mulut Kise, yang biasa bergerak dan oportunistik, bukan pemimpi seperti ini.

Ketika Kuroko menoleh padanya, ia disambut senyum yang malu. Kuroko memasukkan gurat senyum ini dalam kamus di kepalanya― yang dilabelinya, senyum kasmaran versi Kise.

.

012. Fantasy

Bila mereka hidup di negeri fantasi, maka Kise membayangkan dirinya dalam baju zirah dan tunduk sebagai seorang ksatria. Dengan mudah wajah-wajah yang menjadi 'temannya' selama SMP bermunculan, dan masuk ke perannya masing-masing.

Namun, Kuroko.

Sekali Kise membayangkannya sebagai penasihat raja, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendekati Yang Mulia Akashi, dengan jubah biru membentuk kolam di atas lantai batu yang dingin, dan tongkat, tongkat kebesaran penasihat di tangannya.

Namun Kurokocchi terlalu rapuh untuk peran itu.

Lalu Kise membayangkannya lagi, kali ini sebagai seorang pangeran. Yang mempunyai temper buruk, yang garis dagunya halus seperti seorang wanita, ada ekonomi dalam keanggunannya yang akan membuat Kise terpesona.

Dan dalam bayangan semua itu, Ksatria Kise akan mencium tangan pangerannya bangga.

.

013. Test

Tangan Kuroko tenang dan pucat di bawah cahaya rembulan, sembari ia melarikannya menggelitik ke sepanjang bahu Kise, membuatnya tertawa, dan kemudian merendah untuk mencapai mulutnya.

.

014. Tease

"Kau pedansa yang handal, Tetsuya," Kerling Ryouta, membuat Tetsuya ingin menyodok ulu hatinya bila saja hal itu tidak akan membuat stelan jas Ryouta berkerut.

Ketika musik berjalan kembali toh, Kise mencium buku-buku tangannya hangat, dan mencoba lagi, lagi, hingga Kuroko berhenti mencoba menginjak kakinya di sepanjang lantai dansa.

.

015. Storm

Tetsuya menutup jendelanya dari angin malam yang diendusnya-akan membawa sayup-sayup hujan.

Ketika ia bertumpu naik ke tempat tidur lagi, Ryouta membuka satu matanya, mengantuk, dan bertanya pada Tetsuya, "Ada apa?"

"Akan ada badai nanti malam."

.

016. Strawberries

"Kau mau mencoba stroberi-"

Senyum Ryouta mati ketika Kuroko menatapnya datar, yang berarti tidak. Tak lama ia tertawa kecil, toh, mengulum dan menggigit buah itu: yang berbiji dan bercelupkan cokelat, sebelum bergegas mencium Tetsuya dalam.

.

017. Weapon

Hanya butuh dua cangkir teh untuk membuat Tetsuya merapat padanya seperti haluan, sementara badai mengamuk di luar.

.

018. Beach

Ryouta dapat mendengar sayup-sayup debur ombak, di balik petak bunga matahari yang tinggi, dan angin semilir tempat villa mereka.

Ketika ia membuka matanya toh, ia melihat Tetsuya dengan jaket terbuka dan celana pendek. Pipinya memerah tanpa maksud, dan ia tertawa dan mencium Tetsuya hingga mereka berbaring di atas lantai kayu yang lapuk, di bawah angin lembab yang berhembus dan berputar.

.

019. Lost

Tidak mudah untuk tidak hilang di antara bayang biru mata Tetsuya. Berkali-kali Ryouta menatapnya di kegelapan, berusaha mencari, namun tak menemukan.

Kebahagian tak bisa dilihat hanya dari mata, pikirnya, sambil tersenyum diluar. Saat-saat seperti Tetsuya menikmati hal favoritnya atau terenyuh tak terduga akan sesuatu―membuatnya ingin mematri bayangan akan senyum Tetsuya yang langka dan matanya yang menghangat barang sejenak. Semua itu membuat atensi Ryouta diuji terus-menerus.

Hingga saat-saat menarik itu tiba, toh, Ryouta tidak bisa menahan gelembung tawa dan berangsur memeluknya saja, dan berkata seperti mantra dekat telinga Tetsuya berulang.

"Cantik, cantik sekali."

.

020. Cry

Kise pernah menangis sekali waktu Daiki mengalahkannya.

Ia tidak pernah menitikkan air matanya lagi, di dekat Tetsuya. Yang pernah: hanya ada tarikan garis matanya yang menyipit, silau oleh perasaan, dan senyum yang jatuh membuat Tetsuya tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersimpati.

.

021. Aloof

Jika Tetsuya sedang sedih, ia berdiri lebih tegak dari biasanya, dan bahunya walau tak naik, tapi tegang seperti karet yang terentang.

Ryouta perlu meletakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati di sana, dengan pilihan kata yang hati-hati juga, agar tidak menyenggol hatinya dan retak.

.

022. Blood

Ryouta membalut perban di irisan lalai itu, wajahnya tidak senang. Ia mengelus jari Tetsuya yang terluka dengan pipinya, dan berkata dengan pelan ke telapak tangannya, "Hati-hati, Tetsuya."

.

023. Tower Block

Brosur itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja tamu. Setelah membacanya, Tetsuya mengantonginya lagi dan bertekad mengatakan lagi pada Ryouta―bahwa ia lebih suka tinggal di rumah daripada di pencakar langit.

"Itu disebut investasi," perjelas Ryouta, antusias. "Kita bisa saja membawa anak kita― nanti, kalau ia ingin tinggal di tempat tinggi, dan lagipula, aku juga masih senang dengan rumah ini."

Tetsuya membayangkan bangun di tengah-tengah awan, dan bayangan imajinari tentang anak mereka, yang akan menyukai tempat-tempat tinggi; sama saja seperti ayahnya.

.

024. Taxi

Suatu kali, Tetsuya tertidur di perjalanan taxinya dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah wajah Ryouta, dan permukaan rata di bawahnya― kasur― _rumah_. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini?

"Kau tadi tertidur di taxi, jadi aku membawamu ke dalam," jawab Kise. Ia terlihat senang―sekaligus khawatir. "Lain kali, telepon aku saja untuk menjemputmu, oke?"

.

025. Search

Ryouta selalu dapat menemukan hatinya dengan mudah. Titik-titik yang membuat Tetsuya menjadi untaian yang merintih ia telusuri dengan intuisi, seperti perjalanan mudah.

Namun Tetsuya tetap mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dari pencarian konstan akan di mana titik yang membuat hati Ryouta berdebar-ciuman ceroboh sekalipun darinya dapat membuat Ryouta mendesah dan mengaduh tanpa banyak alasan.

.

026. Writer's Choice

"Kau seharusnya bilang kalau tidak enak badan, Tetsuya, aku bisa membatalkan penerbanganku dan-"

"Tepat."

"...Tapi setidaknya itu akan mencegahmu ambruk seperti ini!"

Ryouta berceloteh sembari memeras kompresnya, dan Tetsuya makin membenamkannya tubuhnya yang basah di bawah tumpukan selimut tebal.

Wangi bunga matahari masih menyengat di kamar itu, berangsur meredup bersama suara Ryouta. Tetsuya menutup matanya lagi, dan membayangkan akan rumah. Hal-hal ini, ia akan ingat. Bintik putih dari penglihatannya, suara yang mundur, dan jemari tangan yang panjang. Desis malam. Bau hujan.

Ketika Ryouta menempelkan keningnya, menciumnya malu, Tetsuya dapat merasakan hatinya berdetak lebih pelan, dan merasa, dirinya telah pulang.


End file.
